This invention relates to sensing systems, and more particularly, to means for facilitating the aiming of fixtures located at a remote position.
When a lighting fixture is mounted on a high tower or pole, a means of accurately aiming the projected beam is required. Conventional methods require equipment such as a "cherry picker" or a vehicle equipped with an extension ladder. The requirement of providing an accurate beam angle is particularly important in airport applications such as "medium intensity lighting approach systems with runway alignment indicator lights" (MALSR) wherein sequenced flasher lightheads are positioned at the top of relatively high towers.